A Date With Ethan Or Not?
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: Lizzie is going to get to go out with Ethan Craft, that is, until a certain someone gives her a call. One-shot fic, check it out!
1. Main Chapter

This a one-shot fiction! Sorry, but I won't be doing any more chapters. Please enjoy it though! And, if you're interested, I have a few more Fan Fiction stories you can check out, or you can visit my Lizzie McGuire Live Journal at: where I have made Lizzie posts based on the episodes plus a few alternative endings.  
  
Time setting: Whenever, this could be placed anytime in the middle of the series or whatever. They are all still in Junior High.  
  
:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)

Lizzie was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"Lizzie!!" her mom called, "Clean your room, it's a disaster in there!!"  
  
Lizzie groaned. "Ok Mom!!" she yelled back. She headed over to her desk and put her cd's away in her cd folder. Then she started putting her make-up away in a small storage bin and the phone rang. Lizzie sighed, and ran to get it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's me," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, not too much, just studying for the science exam tomorrow, you?" he asked.  
  
"Just cleaning up my room," she replied while trying to shove some books on her shelf.  
  
"Oh what fun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You got that right," Lizzie said, still shoving the books onto the shelf. Her door opened and her spike headed brother Matt burst in.  
  
"MATT!!! GET OUT!!!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," Matt protested.  
  
"Sorry about that Gordo, uh, Gordo? Gordo??" "Must have hung up," she said and pushed the off button. She didn't really mind though. Tonight, she was going out with Ethan Craft, her major crush. She decided she should start getting ready. She picked out an outfit and then began to put the make-up on. Of course, the phone just HAD to ring.  
  
"Hello?" she said exasperated.  
  
"Oh, hey Lizzie, is this a bad time?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Miranda! No, it's not, just getting ready for my date with Ethan," she said.  
  
"Omigosh, I _so_ can't believe he asked you!!!" Miranda said excitedly.  
  
"Oh I know!!" Lizzie squealed. "So, do you think blue eye shadow would go with that blue sequin shirt of mine?"  
  
"Umm, how about your sparkly blue eye shadow instead?" Miranda suggested.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie reached for that color instead. "Oh, hold on, call wait." She pushed the flash button.  
  
"Hello?" "Oh, hi Gammy." "No, Mom's not, Mom's not, she's, she's not home." Gammy had kept trying to interject. "Yeah, I'll have her call you later ok?" "Ok" "I love you too, bye!"  
  
"Sorry, that was my grandma," Lizzie said.  
  
"No prob, has she sent you anymore lame gifts lately?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, actually she hasn't, maybe she's finally remembering I'm 14," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ha, yeah, I guess it's hard for grandparents to realize how old we're getting."  
  
"ARGH! Call waiting _AGAIN_!" "**HELLO**?" Lizzie said angrily.  
  
"Uh, I guess I could call you back..." Gordo said.  
  
"Omigosh, I'm so sorry Gordo, it's just, I'm stressed about going out with Ethan and all and the phone keep ringing..." she explained.  
  
"Umm, Lizzie, there's something you need to know about Ethan," he began.  
  
"What about Ethan? Oh, I know, lemme guess, he's as dumb as a doornail and I need to get over him, well you know what, I don't care, he actually sent me a note, asking me to go out with him, so he must have _some _kind of sense, or otherwise, he wouldn't have done that!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"No, it's nothing about Ethan, it's the fact that, Lizzie, Ethan doesn't know you're going out with him," Gordo said.  
  
"What do you mean he doesn't know???" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Well, 'cuz, he never asked you, I did," Gordo confessed.  
  
"You did? Why? And why are you telling me this now??" she asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Geez, one question at a time, first, yes I did, and why? Well, because I didn't know how else to ask you. I now you wouldn't have wanted to go with me, so I made it look like Ethan was asking you," he started.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because, you don't like me and I'm not "hot" or whatever, you totally would have declined, epecially since I'm your best friend," he said.  
  
"Gordo, I went out with LARRY TUDGEMAN, going out with you would be 50 billion times better than going with him," she said.  
  
"You really would have gone out with me??" he asked.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I, I mean Gordo, you're a great guy!" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo was very shocked by what she was saying. "Wow Lizzie, I never expected this!" Gordo said.  
  
"But why did you tell me this now instead of me meeting Ethan, err, you at the Digital Bean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, A: because I didn't think you'd be very happy if you met me there instead of Ethan, B: I didn't want you to run into Ethan and have him clueless and then you'd be embarrassed, and C: I dunno, I guess I thought I should tell you now, before you left," he explained.  
  
"Gordo, that's so sweet! Tell you what, give me 15 more minutes to go get ready and I'll meet you at your house and we can study for the science test together, and pig out on junk food, sound good?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds great to me!" he said.  
  
"Gordo," she began, "I like you, alot."  
  
"You do?? Man, this day is getting better by the second! That's great, because I like you alot too," he said.  
  
"Omigosh, Miranda, she's still on the other line! I gotta go! See ya later Gordo!" she said.  
  
"Ok, bye Lizzie!"  
  
She pushed the flash button again.  
  
"I'm back!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Sheesh, what took you so long?" Miranda asked, "you're going to be late for your date with Ethan."  
  
"Actually, I'm not going out with Ethan tonight," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh Lizzie, he called to cancel didn't he? I am SO sorry!" Miranda sympathized.  
  
"No, that was Gordo, I'm going to go out with him instead," she said.  
  
"What?? Are you nuts???? Why would you do something like that???" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I gotta go, I'll call you later, k?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"But, but..." Miranda was cut off and Lizzie was on her way to go out with Gordo, her new boyfriend.  
  
The End


	2. Author's Note

Sorry, the link I had to the Livejournal thing wouldn't work, but check out my profile if you're interested. 


End file.
